


castaways

by Karmas_baby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmas_baby/pseuds/Karmas_baby
Summary: It’s an almost indescribable scent. The smell of nighttime. Midnight oils burning in dimly lit rooms.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	castaways

**Author's Note:**

> ok so..... i’m really proud of this story and it’s just something really sweet and cute but yeah... enjoy!

It’s an almost indescribable scent. The smell of nighttime. Midnight oils burning in dimly lit rooms. Cool crisp air, reviving the sleeping cities. Dewdrops settling on blades of grass. Inhaling these curious scents as we wander, our hearts beating in our ears. 

Slowly, we pass each house, observing from the outside and wondering who slumbers there. The deep blue sky stretches overhead. The stars are like holes poked in a box letting through sunlight. The moon is a sliver that barely catches our eyes as we walk down the middle of the street. Our footsteps crunch lightly and I open the flood gates of my mind to her. Waves of sadness crash over me and I worry that I’m going to drag her down with me. She listens intently, adding a comment here or there. She offers me support and love and help, which I want to take and cherish. 

But I can’t, because that would mean asking anything of her and risking drowning her in my pain. So instead I stop for a moment. 

And turn my head towards the sky as a tear slips from my eye. 

Then another. 

And another. 

Once the salty streaks on my face dry I turn to her. She says, “I’m here… I’m here… I’m here.” And I smile for the first time in a long time. The smile she sends back shines in the streetlights, and a small laugh bubbles up in my throat. 

We start walking again, towards an unknown destination. Through the desolate streets and up small pathways, we try to lose ourselves in the feeling of the cool night air and the dizzying swirl of our overwhelming emotions. 

As we crest a small hill we can look out at the city, twinkling like it’s adorned in Christmas lights. I gaze at the sight in wonder and then we look at each other smiling. The tides of dispair slowly ebbing away and the churning waters of sadness calm. We sit on that little hill watching the sky lighten silently and I am slowly consumed with wanderlust. 

Jumping to my feet, I pull her up with me and then we tumble and roll down that hill. We are laughing in the soft morning light and I admire how her eyes crinkle when she smiles, her nose flares as she breaths hard, and the smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose look like stars. Eventually, we make it back to the road and continue our journey. The sun rises slowly and its beautiful warmth shines on our faces. 

Tears cloud my vision again as I realise our time together is passing like the night. The birdsong that beckons us home is the signal that our night of rebellion is over, and we have to once again become strangers. We have to act as if we don’t know each other because we can’t be together in the ever-observant public eye. Our love is a forbidden fruit, and it is addicting and dangerous. 

I’m walking away from her when I hear her call for me. I run to her and we cling to each other like two castaways in an open ocean, scared that when we let go we will drown. When I pry myself from her grasp, I promise her the next time we can meet we will run away. She smiles and nods and then we part for good this time. 

I collapse into my bed as the sun breaks free from the horizon. And the world keeps spinning as my forbidden love roams. And I start planning. I plan for our future and what it will hold. Because I know I will find her again.


End file.
